


Side in Red

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DYLTGIR, Kinda, LMAO, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Rio Romeo Song, Song Lyrics, Song fic, had this idea while high so its a bit, it needs some work y'know, let roman wear a skirt, roman in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Virgil and Roman used to be a thing a long time ago. Roman still has feelings and simps over Virgil while singing.Unknown to him Virgil still has feelings.There both stupid simps.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Side in Red

Roman used to like Virgil. A long time ago. Back when they were kids and Roman was just fun and Virgil was Caution. And Vir- _Caution_ liked him back. They were all young kids. Roman- _Fun_ used to do everything with Caution and they were almost not finding time or reasons to hang out with each other.

Virgil was even his first kiss!

Well if puffing your face up and squishing your faces together counted as kissing. They were like,5.

Then Heart and Fibb had a fight. Then he couldn't see Caution anymore. Or fibs or his brother. Because they were bad now and would hurt Thomas. It was a long time ago and they were kids, Fun didn't blame Patton. But Fun never saw Caution again. Or at least he didn't till he Met Anxiety. Years and years later, when he wasn't Fun anymore, Just Creativity. He didn't know that Anxiety was Caution. He had started wearing makeup and grown out over his are over his eyes a bit.

They had both grown up. 

But Roman still missed Caution. And because of his fears and biases against the dark sides, he had effectively ruined any chance of them ever getting on good terms. After Accepting Anxiety he tried his best to fix his attitude and mindset about the dark sides, trying to fix as much as he could. But it was a useless endeavor. Virgil would never forgive him and he would never be able to undo the damage he had caused. 

Maybe he didn't know that he was Fun. It was a long time ago after all? Maybe he had forgotten all about him? Perhaps that was hoping for too much. But as time moved on Virgil showed no sign of acknowledging any of their history so Roman hoped for the best. 

Roman tried his best but as the months went by and Remus and Janus had been added to their family, Virgil and Roman hadn't grown any closer. Roman doubted Virgil even say him as a friend, let alone the potential for more. 

That didn't stop his hopeless Romantic heart of dreaming. 

Witch usually ended with him singing his emotions out on a private stage.

* * *

Roman stood on the dark stage, flattening out his frilly poofy red skirt and sash before shaping his fingers. 

In an instant, a spotlight shines bright on him and the music starts and a standing mic appears in front of him. He was always one for dramatics. 

"You know, it feels good  
To stay out this late  
The last guy I knew said, "Be home by eight."

He swayed his hips to the tune. He rather liked this song. 

"You know, it's getting hard  
To not come up to you  
'Cuz when I heard your voice  
It threw me out of tune"

He bounced on his heels and danced alone as he sang. 

"And _oh shit!_  
I think it's time that I _admit!_  
You're just my type, do you _get it?_  
So I gotta ask  
Do you like the girl in red?"

He never noticed when the door to the theater cracked open and a purple head of hair peeked threw. 

"And _god damn!_  
Things are getting _way out of hand_  
And in the background, there's a _baby grand_  
Hyping me up so I just stood there and said"

_"You know I really like you, but are you like... y'know..."_

Roman giggled to himself as he started on the next line.

"She walks away and laughs  
And I feel like _an ass_  
And then I go back home  
I don't check my phone"

"I woke up the next day  
A DM said "Hey,"  
It was the girl from that party that I was at"

The Unseen Violet eyes watched, glued to him as he swayed and danced on stage.

"I said, "Hey, sorry if I was too straightforward."  
She said, "No, it's not that, honestly I was honored."  
I said, "Then why'd you turn away?" [in fear?]  
She said that we already went on a date last year"

The music paned down slightly in suspense

"(OOoohh, what do I do?!)"

_"Oh shit!_  
I fucked this one up _I will admit!_  
I've got the memory of a _goldfish_  
But since I'm here now  
Do you wanna try this one again?"

"And _god damn!_  
She tells me we had a _one-night stand_  
And if she recalls it was _quite grand_  
But I fucking swear that I've _never_ seen her before"

" _No no no no no no no hold on_ , since I saw her like years before she grew out her hair, and started wearing makeup again  
I just feel like such a _fucking asshole_ for not recognizing _Him!"_

Roman slipped up on the pronouns at the end thinking too much about Virgil. He sighed, snapping his fingers. In an instant, the lighting of the room readjusted back to normal, and Roman sat on the stage. Too deep in his own thoughts to notice a purple figure slipping out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Virgil's heart pounded out of his chest as he leaned against the theater door. 

Roman didn't remember- Did he? No. It had to be a coincidence. In all the time he had known Roman he had never shown andy instance where he remembered that- No it was impossible. It was years ago and they weren't close enough for any of it to be meaningful anyway. At least to Roman anyway. Virgil would always hold those moments close to his heart. 

...

Roman looked nice in a skirt...


End file.
